


Не запоминай меня

by lenakarpova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenakarpova/pseuds/lenakarpova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- А с тобой-то что случилось?</p>
<p>- Жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не запоминай меня

\- А теперь расправь свои ангельские крылышки и смахни меня на мою страницу календаря.

_Раньше ты был таким смешно-забавным, такая себе пародия на серьезность и строгость. Тебе страшно, но ты делаешь вид, что все под контролем. Не так уж сильно ты и отличаешься, Прошлый Дин. Не так уж сильно ты и изменился._

_Я и забыл, каким ты был._

\- О, если б только мог я расправить крылья, но не судьба, прости.

_Ты смотришь разочарованно. Ты не ожидал этого? Думал, это все забудется, как страшный сон, ты просто закроешь глаза и очнешься в своем гребанном две тысячи девятом? Ты не веришь мне. Тебе, наверняка, даже страшно подумать о том, что ты пробудешь в этом мире еще неизвестно сколько времени._

_Что ж, приветствую в две тысячи четырнадцатом._

_Да, Дин, твоей синице подожгли крылья._

_Что будешь делать? Глубоко вздохнешь, сожмешь кулаки до боли, притворишься смелым?_

\- Ты чего, обдолбанный?

_Нет, ты посмотришь на меня и заметишь разницу, когда придешь к выводу, что я не смогу тебе помочь, как делал это раньше. Ты заметил, что я бесполезен. Посмотри на меня, тебе нравится, а, Дин?_

_Черт, да, я совсем не похож на того… ангела. На твоего Кастиэля._

\- Практически всегда.

_И это правда. Когда живешь от дозы до дозы – не так сильно хочется сдохнуть, как обычно. Ты просто не успеваешь об этом подумать. Ты ничего не успеваешь._

_Ох, Дин из прошлого, ты все же отличаешься от тебя теперешнего. Морщин на пять лет меньше. В глазах чуть больше огня и жизни. И надежда. Безусловно, ты все еще хранишь надежду. В тебе… в Дине, которого знаю я, нет надежды._

_В нем нет жизни._

\- А с тобой-то что случилось?

_Что со мной случилось?_

_Ты имеешь в виду, почему я такой? Почему я здесь, почему я жив, почему я не ангел? Или что?_

_Тебя интересно рассматривать. Мой Дин не разрешает этого делать._

_Его это раздражает. А ты другой, Дин из Прошлого. И я был другим._

_Когда смотришь на тебя прошлого, становится очень больно где-то внутри. Кажется, раньше это называлось сердцем._

_Сейчас же никто не думает о том, что нас наполняет._

_Что со мной приключилось?_

_Не знаю даже. Такие вещи не замечаешь._

_В какой момент я потерял крылья? Без понятия. Может, они еще болтаются за спиной, ставшие абсолютно ненужные._

_Можно сказать «магия из этого мира исчезла». Какой же я ангел, без «магии»?_

_Ты еще совсем ребенок, Боже. Разница только в пять лет, но вы совершенно разные люди. Ты, Дин Винчестер из Прошлого, стоящий передо мной, и мой Дин - Бесстрашный Лидер. Вы оба прокляты, вы оба гниете, но вы разные._

_А я? Каким был я? Наверняка, вот такая версия твоего ангела – обросший, грязный, никому не нужный человек – слишком неожиданна для тебя._

_Ты боишься меня, да?_

_Вот такого меня – беспомощного и грешного._

_А я боюсь тебя – такого живого и настоящего._

_Прошлый Дин, тебе так много еще стоит пережить. Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я не хочу, чтобы все закончилось… вот так._

_Когда-то я так уже думал… кажется, это было вечность назад._

_**\- Ты просишь меня открыть эту дверь, войти туда... Тебе не понравится тот, кто вернется оттуда.** _

_Я помню те слова. Представляешь, я помню. Но это воспоминания не мои, тот ангел – не я. Это чужое прошлое._

_И все же тот Кастиэль заставил тебя сделать то, что нужно было – выпытать информацию у Аластора._

_А затем, по вине этого ангела, ты попал в больницу._

_**\- Тогда, ребята, вы облажались. Я не справлюсь, Кас. Мне это не по плечу. Аластар был прав. Часть меня осталась там. У меня не хватит сил. Я не тот человек, которого хотели видеть во мне наши отцы. Поищите кого-нибудь другого. Я не тот.** _

_Ты не тот. Ты совсем не тот. Ты начал этот мир, и ты его закончил. Ты герой, ты Праведник, тебя выбрал Бог, Дин, ты… другой._

_Ты не тот._

_Тогда я узнал сожаление._

_Дин, ты такой красивый. Я думал, что совсем забыл это слово, совсем перестал это видеть. Мой Дин совсем не такой._

_А ты... иной._

_Ты первый и последний, кто сумел, кто научился, кто просто имел право изменить меня._

_Ты просто взял и разрушил все, что у меня было, взамен разрешив быть рядом с тобой. С каждым днем я становился дальше от небес, от рая, от своего Отца. Каждую минуту я готов был отдать тебе, слышишь, Дин из Прошлого?_

_Уверен, тот Кастиэль, твой ангел, даже не подозревает об этом. Это понимаешь не сразу._

_Когда видишь, как медленно погибает свой человек, ради которого ты убежал от всего мира, замечаешь все, что не видел раньше._

_Твой Кастиэль… так, это две тысячи девятый, да? Ох, сколько же вам еще предстоит пережить вместе, парни. Вам – не мне. Я – другая история, у вас будет другой конец, да? У тебя есть смелость пообещать мне, что умрешь не в моем мире, Дин?_

_Может, твой Кастиэль сообразит раньше. А может, он и не поймет этого вовсе._

_Может быть, он погибнет, или погибнешь ты._

_Возможно, все закончится счастливым концом, и никому не придется выбирать и решать, где добро, а где зло._

_Хорошее и плохое, трезвое и пьяное, сломанное и целое, Дин, ты разучишься это различать._

_Прошлый Дин, ты так наивен. Смотришь на меня и не веришь._

_Не смотри, не верь мне, это не твой мир, ты не отсюда. Ты вернешься к себе и спасешь мир, Герой. Ты спасешь своего Кастиэля, который ради тебя уничтожит Небеса и Ад._

_Не запоминай меня, Дин из Прошлого. Продолжай вешать на того ангела ярлыки, кричи на него и ругай, прогоняй и зови за собой, проси прощения и молись. Вам столько всего предстоит._

_Помни своего ангела, который наверняка ждет тебя в твоем времени, чего ты даже не узнаешь. Ты никогда не узнаешь, что он смотрит на тебя, идет за тобой и ждет только тебя._

_На небесах было хорошо, но скучно._

_Спасибо, Дин из Прошлого, что вытащил меня из Рая._

_Что со мной случилось?_

\- Жизнь.


End file.
